Celestial
The''' Celestials', also known as the' Architects', '''Hyperspace Gods' and known to themselves as the Atharki or Juldans were a sentient species native to the ancient planet Juldice in the Rishi Maze, who were present in the Galaxy eons before any other species evolved. The Celestials developed an immensely powerful interstellar, and later intergalactic, civilization, and were responsible for numerous anomalies within the Galaxy, such as the biochemical anomaly and the species placement anomaly. The Celestials also engaged in cosmic engineering, and created various unique star systems using their immensely powerful technology. Eventually, the Celestials went to war against the Rakata and the Vitean Humans in 50,000 BBY, resulting in catastrophic damage on their part. This, combined with the threat of the Mnggal-Mnggal, caused the Celestials to leave the Galaxy completely, with the exception of the One Family on Mortis. Outside of the Galaxy, the Celestials engaged in other activities, eventually giving rise to the Continuals. History First Population The Celestials evolved on the planet Juldice in around 5,000,000,000 BBY, eons before any other species. It was believed that the Celestials were the first intelligent species in the Universe. The species soon discovered superluminal space travel technology, and used it to explore the Rishi Maze and later the Skyriver Galaxy itself, eventually developing into the First Celestial Range. During their exploration and settlement of planets, deposited microbes and genetic material - both deliberately and accidentally - seeding thousands of planets with life in the process. This created the Biochemical Anomaly, the fact that many lifeforms in the Galaxy were based on the same biochemical systems as the Celestials, and thus were able to thrive in similar climates and even eat the same food. The Celestials seeded Vitea with life at approximately this time. 2 million years after their first arrival, they disappeared from the Skyriver Galaxy, voyaging to Gala Yun and various other galaxies. During this time, one population of Celestials developed technology like no other, and became the Continuals, an aphysical race of unimaginable power. Second Population A population Celestials reappeared in the Galaxy billions of years later in around 10,000,000 BBY, creating the Second Celestial Range. This population created the Species Placement Anomaly, whereby they transferred numerous living creatures, both sentient and non-sentient, from planet to planet. This caused various lifeforms to be found on multiple worlds long before any residents of those worlds themselves had developed spaceflight. The second population of Celestials left the Galaxy before 9,000,000 BBY. Third Population and Celestial Empire In around 1,000,000 BBY, a third population of Celestials arrived in the Galaxy and established the Celestial Empire. The Jerrilek went extinct at approximately this time, but it was unknown whether the Celestials were involved in their demise. The Celestials captured numerous Vitean humans and genetically altered them, before releasing them on Notron (later known as Coruscant), where they evolved over millenia into the Zhell and Taungs. In around 200,000 BBY, the Zhell would expel the Taungs from Notron, the Taungs proceeding to re-establish their civilization on the planet Taung, later known as Mandalore. The Celestials engaged in cosmic engineering, creating the Maw, the Corellian system, the Hapes Cluster, the Kathol Rift, the Cron Cluster and the Hyperspace Tangle. The Celestials also moved the planet Vultar to its final location. They created devices such as the Centerpoint Station, the Sinkhole Station and the Eliminator, a weapon that was later stolen by the Khoboka and passed on to the sith. The Maw Cluster was created primarily to contain Abeloth, and the Hyperspace Tangle that separated the western galaxy from the broader galactic community was created to separate their Empire from the League of the Six Kingdoms, which dominated the eastern Galaxy starting in 80,000 BBY. The Celestials were known for their ruthlessness, and were believed to have caused various other civilizations, such as the Columi, Kwa and Sharu, to hide their civilizations from the Celestials. The Killiks of Alderaan were used by the Celestials as slave laborers. Dominion of the Celestials In 80,000 BBY, the Celestials allowed the Rakata to control the eastern Galaxy, and re-organized their empire into the Dominion of the Celestials. In 50,000 BBY, the Rakata rebelled against the Celestials, along with numerous other species including the Humans of Vitea. Although the rebellion failed, the civil war that resulted lasted over 1000 years, and the Celestials eventually reached the decision to cease their involvement in the affairs of the Skyriver Galaxy. Atharka Realm In 49,000 BBY, the Celestials dissolved their Dominion and resettled to the Atharka Realm in the northwest of the Galaxy. This realm exists for over 9,000 years, but eventually, the Celestials disappear in 40,000 BBY, with the exception of the One Family on Mortis. Category:Articles by Vractomorph Category:Sentient species Category:Species Category:Ancient Spacefaring Races